Today, clothing item manufacturers and apparel companies use millions of miles of ribbon made from unsustainable materials to create a label for various clothing items such as garments, shoes, hats, purses, etc. The clothing item label must be large enough to contain all care and content information for the garment. In addition, the clothing item label must be understood by users across the globe. Consequently, the clothing item manufacturers and apparel companies create label booklets in various languages, thus further increasing the consumption of the unsustainable materials.
Various manufacturers and apparel companies do not communicate among each other the care and content information even for products that are identical, thus slowing down the process of authoring and/or printing care and content labels. In addition, when the clothing item manufacturers and/or apparel companies make a mistake in authoring and/or printing of the clothing item label, fixing the mistake can involve recalls of hundreds of thousands of clothing items. As a result, the process of creating clothing item labels is inefficient in use of unsustainable materials, prone to error, slow, and cost intensive.